Most electronic devices are sensitive to changes in voltage supply levels. Devices incorporating integrated circuits such as portable computer and digital cameras are typically sensitive to the supply voltage and will show variations in output due to variations in the supply voltage. The devices, therefore, are usually designed to avoid or decrease sensitivity to changes in the supply voltage. To achieve this result, the device circuitry becomes more complex.
Supply voltage sensors can be provided in these devices. The sensors, however, are typically an analog integrated circuit which cannot easily be implemented in an application specific integrated circuit ASIC or logic design. Thus, an extra integrated circuit is required to provide a voltage supply sensor in an electronic device.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an integrated circuit which includes a supply voltage sensor which does not greatly effect the size or complexity of the integrated circuit.